You're on
by PotterPWP
Summary: Lust and hormones can be problematic for any teen, but for Hermione Granger? For Draco Malfoy? Surely not, right? right? PWP, Lemons


She told herself it was natural to feel this way, that she was simply responding to her hormones. Everybody gets horny from time to time, even Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prude. Not that she was of course. A prude, that is, she was undeniably horny. All she wanted to do was run to a toilet, to caress that small but significant bundle of nerves.

He noticed, of course. He always had one eye out for her, ever since McLaggen was caught trying to rape her in the library. She was fidgeting, and in his experience, that meant one of two things. She needed to pee, or.. well, he didn't really want to think about the or. There's no way to explain an erection in McGonagall's class, and there would be no way to hide it.

The end of class couldn't come soon enough. She was out of there like a shot, causing her best friends to share a look. She didn't care, she was preoccupied. She walked with such haste to the toilet that she collided with a first year, whose property flew, causing a bottle of ink to spill on her shirt. She ignored it, and flew into the girls bathrooms. She shut herself in a cubicle, and ripped aside her lace knickers. Her finger found her clit quickly, and she moved her digits swiftly, and with experience. She heard the door collide with the wall, as another person entered the bathroom, and paused only to check the door was locked, before continuing that which was becoming routine.

He could tell, on entering the room, that she was not using the toilet for its primary purpose. He smirked to himself, and locked the entrance to the stone room with a silent charm. He thought about all of the secret glances they had shared, how she had vastly improved personal upkeep since she noticed his gaze, how she had looked last week in her two piece, sunbathing with the weaselette. He _needed _her.

"I don't think that's what the toilet's for, you know." He said quietly.

She froze. What was he doing here? This was a _girls _bathroom. Malfoy was in the girls bathroom. _**And he knew what she was doing.**_ What could she even respond to that?

"What're you doing in here." Her voice was light, and slightly shaky.

"You know." He said cooly. She removed her hand, and stood, straightening herself, before opening the cubicle door.

"Not paticularly. This is the ladies room, Malfoy. Are you a lady?" He smirked at her, and knew that she didn't realise her skirt was damp.

"I can prove i'm not." He said, closing the gap between them swiftly, scooping her up in his arms, kissing her with a passion so fiery her face was ablaze. To his surprise, she responded quickly, curling a hand in his ivory locks. He lifted her to the sinks, where she sat on the edge of a porcelain basin. He ran one had up her thigh, as she pulled her head back.

"You know, that proves nothing." She smiled. Her smile took his breath away.

"This might." He struggled to say. He ripped her shirt open, showing her ink soaked white bra. He quickly pulled her shirt off, and took of her bra easily too. Her nipples were pert and erect, her Gryffindor tie falling between her twin mounds of eroticism. That shouldn't have turned him on, but lord, did it. He pulled her lace shield down, leaving her in her short skirt, and stockings and crouched, pressing his mouth to her sopping, half stimulated mound. He sucked, licked, and hummed into her, making her writhe. He smiled, and popped a finger into her. She moaned quietly, as he hooked his finger in her, moving his hand with more agility than hers were able. He added another, until she was bucking with pleasure under his touch, orgasming on his hand. He pulled his face back, but kept his fingers working, and he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed tight, and he could tell she was focusing on the feeling. Her eyes opened slightly, and she peered at him questioningly. He smirked at her.

"Nope." She said, "Girls can do that too. Trust me." His eyebrows shot up. Was she authority on such a matter? He had to know. It wasn't just him, as his package tightened further against his trousers, painfully so. He ripped his belt loose, and pulled his trousers to his ankles.

"Proof enough?" Her eyes widened, and he felt her walls clench in anticipation. He removed his fingers, and sucked each one carefully, making her moan at his trepidation to take her, fuck her, mark her with his fluid. Her hand ventured down, and when her finger touched her clitoris, she jumped, as the sensitivity sent a shot through her.

He positioned himself against her, and she moved her hand away, unbuttoning his shirt, making damp marks on the linen with her juice coated fingers. He thrust unexpectedly, and she caught her jumped slightly, and his member pulsated appreciatively. She grinded against him, as he thrust deeply and roughly into her darkness. He let out a gutteral moan that sounded like 'Hermione' and she moaned back, as he slipped out, overlubricated. He used a hand to guide himself back in, and ran his thumb in circles over her clitoris. She cried out 'Oh Draco. Harder!' and he obliged. She came first, as his expertise brought a tear to her eye and somewhat of a loud response to his touch. He was not long to follow, letting out a loud grunt as his fluid emptied into her. She sat on the sink,leaning backwards onto the mirror, panting. Her legs were wide, allowing cold air flow to her split fig cunt. She was completely spent, and as she stepped off of the basin, onto the floor, her legs became jelly, and she lay down, cooling her heated body. He layed next to her, his cock no longer as stiff as a mast, panting heavily.

"Fucking hell." He breathed.

"I know." she replied, still panting.

His seed was spilling onto the back of her skirt, and she didn't care. She was content, and fulfilled for now, but knowing her libido, it wouldn't be for long.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked, as she rolled to look at him.

"You're on."


End file.
